robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
A Queen's Ransom
Mixed in rust orange and acrid, red-lit clouds from the smelters of Tesarus, night descends across Kaon in a small reprieve from the violence of open rebellion. There are dozens, even hundreds of new bodies piled into the streets today and likely will be again tomorrow with Enforcers fighting to push back the tide set free by news of the Decepticon-lead massacre. With the senate dead and Megatron's flag flying on the former Security Forces headquarters, the fuse to a very messy revolution has been lit. For those seeking liberation it's a relief, for others it's good news in a different way. Having borrowed the help of a couple miners after the earlier street battle, Bloodhound has managed to move quite a number of dead Enforcers into a small and secluded section of junkyard. Backed by a high wall of scrap and tucked partway into a makeshift cave she's welded together, it's both a temporary home and a meat locker for the scavenging empty. Wary of the mechafauna that frequent the area for the same reasons as herself, the entrance sports the added touches of several spiked poles torn from nearby junk and buried into the uneven ground to face outward. It's by no means impenetrable but it's a start. Resting in a small, raised alcove to one side, the white and brown robot herself is leaned against the wall with a salvaged photon blaster in her lap and a couple more nearby. Her optics are dim but their light fades in and out in a slow rhythm that matches the femme's sedate, quiet breathing; not quite risking a full deep sleep or the fatigue of an all-night vigil, the empty is drifting somewhere in between. It's indeed wise to keep ones wits about them in this sort of area, even during recharge, for scavenging creatures other than the typical mechafauna lurk the scrapyards this evening. Scorn's travels into the planet's cities has grown careful now in the wake of the rebellion and subsequent jailbreak after. And it doesn't help that she recently caught wind of a bounty on her head. She has a few ideas of who it might be, and Primus help them when she finds them.. But for now the femme has tasked herself with scouting some extra food sources and just simply getting a lay of the land. Tesarus' junkyards seem an easy place to grab a meal, so here she stalks the seperated scrap piles with two other generic drones from the hive. But of course something more lively than the dead bodies and piles of debris surrounding them catches her senses and draws the trio to the edges of the little area Spectrum has set up. The smell of the bodies inside it tempting, but Scorn's optics are locked upon the dozing femme on her perch as she creeps through the shadows and edges ever closer, hunter instincts she was created with in full effect. For an animal on the hunt, Bloodhound's little horde is certainly inviting. Body parts large and small have been collected with an eye for variety in case repairs need a special hand. While she's done her best to muddy its scent trail, bits of energon offer their distinctive smell among the myriad sweet, pungent, and sour scents common to the rusting, corroding scraps. Bloodhound's own body offers a few clues to the sharper senses as well. The femme appears to be in decent repair despite that her paint is beginning to scuff off again from the rigors of combat, but an unflagging buzz from her frame suggests that the scienceformer is resting off an internal injury of a sort. It might be minor, but then again... For now, Bloodhound's lights continue to pulse in an unaffected rhythm as she half-sleeps in disregard of the world around her. While Scorn is busy going after the biggest threat here, the other two Insecticons skitter towards the mouth of the cave, though the jutting spikes give them a momentary obstacle. Luckily getting into places where they're not wanted is an Insecticon specialty, so they begin to make quick work of the spears with their jaws. Meanwhile, the mantid approaches the raised alcove and begins to hoist herself up and slips over the edge to finally stare down the femme. Like silent death she encroaches on the easy prey, looming over her and poising scythe arms that jut from her shoulderblades, ready to strike forward and stab the other if she doesn't wake. As the glow of Scorn's optics falls upon the smaller femme Bloodhound's own complete another cycle of dim and bright, and this time stay lit. Her grip on her photon cannon tightens and she points the weapon upward at the insecticon's stomach. "No sudden moves... and no one gets hurt," she instructs in a slow but firm drawl. Ah, so the prey awakens. And looks like she was prepared for this.. Luckily Scorn is no stranger to situations like this, so she can only smirk sharply when meeting Spec's gaze. "I would say the same for you, my dear..." The mantis almost purrs, her tone dark with macabre tendancies dancing at the edges. Spectrum may have a gun on her, but those blades are hovering awfully close to her chest and neck. Scorn isn't stupid, though, and remains still while calmly eyeing the bot before her. "...We seem to be at an impass. Care to make any suggestions on how to resolve this?" As her systems warm back up, Bloodhound the insecticon bearing over her. "Thick armor," she notes. "I'd be dead and you'd be injured... I don't think that's worth it for either of us." The empty slowly inclines her head towards the pile of 'food' she's gathered. "Help yourself to my scrap. That's what you're here for, isn't it?" "Well, aren't you generous. And smart too, it seems." A twinge of smugness crosses Scorn's features, but she otherwise just smirks. The two making their way into the cave has since stopped once they sensed the Queen was in danger, but a twitch of her antennas sees them continuing their work and breaking in to pilfer the goods inside. Very carefully and very slowly, Scorn withdraws her blades enough so she can stand straight, though remains watchful of the other femme. "It's for a good cause, I assure you. But no need to worry, I'm no tyrant, so I'll see to it that they leave you something as thanks for your contribution." Bloodhound slowly lowers her gun as Scorn backs away and she sits up straighter against the wall once she no longer has blades near her face. She tilts her head again, in the opposite direction, as the mantis' words strike her curiosity. "Oh?" Despite the obvious danger still present, the empty doesn't seem capable of getting worked up about it. She might have had a little help falling asleep from one of the local street vendors. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, so they say. But I wouldn't worry, you seem a capable bot to get more." Scorn smirks and takes a step closer to the ledge to glance over briefly and spot the others pulling bodies from the cave before starting to devour them in large chunks, as if storing it for later. Looking back, the mantis raises a sharp brow and purses lips just slightly. "Mm.. perhaps I can persuade you to let me take the entire lot in exchange for shanix?" Because empties love shanix. "Unless someone like you knows a good mechanic," Bloodhound grants thoughtfully as the insecticon presents her back. "Your frame is certainly an inspired piece of engineering..." Scorn can feel the femme's wandering gaze. And while she would otherwise be drinking in the attention, she instead meets her with halfmast optics and a expression that can only be described as judging from on high. "I know only the best, though I wonder why you wouldn't want the money instead." Her comment on the Queen's frame has head tilting, curious. "You flatter me.. It isn't often I find others who appreciate the Insecticon form. Rather, they find it repugnant." She curls upper lip and snorts in derision. "Which is a shame. If everyone were like my kin then I believe this world wouldn't be such a mess." "Despite how I might look now I used to be a proper beastformer," Bloodhound explains with a noticeable note of distaste for her plight. She smiles as the queen turns back around, having no difficulty viewing her through the darkness. "And your frame looks like lots of fun." "I'd just spend the shanix on upgrades anyway and a good mechanic can be hard to find," the empty continues in a mild lament. "If you're willing to trade favors from one, I'll take that instead." "And yet you smell nothing of beast.." This is where Scorn's gaze hardens and she steps forward. There is no ill intent in her posture, but she still appears imposing with how she stands over the other. "If you were a beastformer then you should know of Animatron. And if you know of Animatron then you should recognize who you're attempting to bargain with." This is where she leans in more and meets blue optics with narrowed golds. "I can certainly offer repairs. Perhaps even upgrades, should you desire. But tell me, why should I offer such a thing when you only have corpses to trade? I could very well just take the bodies and leave as originally planned, so what else can you put on the table to sway my mind?" Bloodhound sneers at the insult and bares teeth as she drops her gun and stands up to her full height. It's noticeably less than Scorn's but the ex-beastformer's posture remains strong as she meets the queen optic-to-optic. Her compressor drops to a low, warning hum as she stares back, but as reason dawns on the smaller femme it softens back to its normal tone. "Not every beastformer in the universe is from Animatron... but I have visited," the empty notes as she relaxes and offers a polite smile as a sign of pacifism. "Lovely planet, lots of interesting life." "But where are my manners... I'm Bloodhound - and you're Scorn, ma'am?" Scorn is positively grinning on the inside at the sight of Spec-.. No, of Bloodhound drawing up and facing down the High Queen, though her expression doesn't change in the slightest. Ages of ruling have molded her into who she is now and she's not about to back down from some gutter scouring empty, so Bloodhound is met with a wall of eery, dominating silence as intense optics stare back in challenge. There's a hint of bristling beneath the surface, just waiting for the small femme to try something, but in the end Bloodhound backs down and goes the route that won't end in her head rolling across the ground. Recognition of her is what really saves her, stoking a bit of Scorn's already massive ego and bringing a pleased little smile to her lips. "I am, indeed. And it's a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Bloodhound. And true, not all have the chance to be created on Animatron, but they should at least know of their origins and their kin. Tell me, though.." Head cants to the side and a hand slips out to catch Bloodhound beneath the chin, lifting it for inspection. "You say you were a beastformer, but why inhabit this frame? It's almost an insult to see one's proper form squandered..." More aware than the independently-minded empty would like to be of her position, the scienceformer allows herself to be manipulated and inspected. Scorn has learned to hold power at the top, Bloodhound to draw it from the bottom. "My body was destroyed and I've been trying to rebuild it from this," she answer to the green and grey insecticon. "As any empty I've had to take what I can get so it's been slow work." Willing to be used as a puppet but not quite for free, the smaller femme rests her own hand on Scorn's sharply angled hips. "Are you aware of the rather generous bounty on your head?" "Such a pity.." Scorn tuts and shakes her head in dismay. "I understand your plight. Being without your original body must be devastating, and it doesn't seem like this government is going to help you regain it anytime soon." She's almost tempted to offer assistance to the femme, but her train of thought stops there when she feels a hand upon her hip. Optics flick back to Bloodhound's in an instant and she just can't help but split those pretty lips into a wickedly sharp smile. "I'm very much aware, yes, as I imagine most mechs on the planet are as well. I would have thought they'd offer more as a reward, but it seems an acceptable amount for most others." Hand shifts position to hold Bloodhound's jaw firmly, pressing into the maleable material of her cheek now with the sharp tip of her thumb. "Are you saying you'd attempt to claim said bounty?" "Enough to entice rabble without betraying that you're out of their league," Bloodhound explains, speaking a little awkwardly in the insecticon's grip. The flexible metal around her mouth pulls upwards against Scorn's fingers in a smile. "No." Her hand rubs over the contour of the Scorn's plating as she continues. "Are you also aware of who posted that bounty?" "Good. I had no intention of dirtying my hands tonight anyway." Scorn replies mildly. It's a bit of a disappointment that she won't be slaughtering anyone this evening, but then she wouldn't want Bloodhound to be the one to fall under her hand, at least for the moment, because she suddenly grew in value with her next question. "I am not.." Her tone darkens, completely dropping its playful lilt in favor of seriousness. "You mean to say that you are?" Note of that rubbing hand is taken and not entirely well recieved, Scorn releasing Bloodhound's face and reaching down to grab hold of her wrist and holding it at chest height, not about to let go anytime soon. "If this is what you'd like to place on the table then be aware that I take deals very seriously and do not go back on my word. If you know who posted this bounty or have a way of finding out, tell me and I will give you repairs and upgrades to your spark's content." Bloodhound lets her wrist be maneuvered away without complaint. In the face of Scorn's stern gaze, the ex-beastformer just smiles. With that offer on the table she's in a very good mood now. "Deal... but just to warn you, my spark's content is a little more ambitious than my old frame. I want to make sure I don't lose my second one as easily as the first." "...So be it. I'm sure your wishes can be accomidated easily. It's but a small price to pay for helping me get another obstacle out of my way." Scorn is in just as good of a mood now as Bloodhound, allwing herself a small, content smile. Primus help whoever the mech or femme is that posted the bounty, because she'll soon be after them. "But I have on condition." Scorn relinquishes Bloodhound's hand back to her. "I need to know your information is sound before anything else. Once I've confirmed it then you will have your upgrades. ..So just who posted the bounty?" Bloodhound returns her hand to her side and nods. "He's a shuttlecraft who makes his living as a trapper; blocky with narrow blue optics, a habit of leaning his head to one side, square face, stern features, strong chin, an overhanging helmet, and dull grey paint with black accents and green on his chestplate. He wasn't kind enough to give me a name but I don't need one." Within seconds Scorn's entire demeanor changes as Bloodhound describes the poster, her optics brightening and an all too evil, chesire grin growing on her lips and flashing deadly teeth. "Detour.." The name is spoken with a malicious hiss before a dark chuckle escapes her and a hand squeezes Bloodhound's shoulder in appreciation. "I know exactly who you speak of, so consider yourself cleared to have whatever you wish. While I figure out where that little spawn of a glitch is cowering, you hold onto this and contact the comm frequency it contains when you're ready for my end of the bargain." The mantis pulls a small dataslug from subspace and places it in the femme's hand. "You will speak to a mech named Viscera who will give you instructions and the like." "Thank you for your generosity." Bloodhound closes her hand around the dataslug and grips it firmly. She nods once to the instruction and gives Scorn a moment to reflect, then adds one more thing. "Are you aware of the other bounty he has for you?" Scorn already has her mind on leaving, twitching antennas relaying invisible signals to the other two Insecticons who finish their task and leave Bloodhound a third of her stash. Looking back, she's about to dismiss herself, but her comment catches the queen off guard and draws out a raise of her brow. "I was only aware of the one... What other bounty do you speak of? "The big bounty is for your head but there's a smaller one for pictures," Bloodhound explains with a knowing smile. The ex-beastformer has already gotten the world but she can't help bargaining for just a little bit more. "With your cooperation I can gather some - and then use them to draw him out for you." "After my upgrades of course. I'm not useful for very much in this body either way." "Pictures? ..What in the pit would he want with pictures." Scorn glares at nothing, perplexed. She can understand wanting someone's head, but photos of them? How very odd... "Hm, it's an interesting proposal, but we'll speak of it more next time we meet. Right now I have plans to make and others to speak to about this." Attention turns fully back to Bloodhound now and Scorn bows her head slightly. "Bloodhound, you've been more help than you realise. With you willing to give me this kind of information, consider yourself an ally to the Insecticons. We will speak more soon, I promise, but now I must take my leave." Another small bow is given once more before the femme steps back to the edge of the alcove and unfurls both sets of wings, their swirling eyespots catching the light of the smelters in the distance, before lifting off with her accomplices and soaring off in the direction of Stanix. Bloodhound allows the alien femme her moment of confusion, it's more fun than correcting her anyway. As she makes to leave fully, the ex-beastformer returns the bow a few degrees deeper, showing respect and deference but no more. "Enjoy the skies, Scorn. The weather should be good tonight. And the pleasure was mine." Or rather it will be once she puts her latest frequency to use.